yugi and kaiba vs Téa Gardner and Mokuba and aftermath
by nerd314314
Summary: Kaiba have a crush on Téa Gardner. when she nicely reject him, yugi and kaiba force her in a duel. Mokuba teams up with Téa Gardner. If Téa Gardner and Mokuba lose the duel,Téa Gardner will be forced to be kaiba's girlfriend and Mokuba will lose everything. There will be op cards. If you like kaiba and yugi, do not read this. Sorry for mistakes. Happens in Grand Championship


kaiba had a crush on Téa Gardner. He wanted to be with Téa Gardner. Yugi heard this and he said " I want to help you, kaiba. we will duel her and we beat her, she will love you!". kaiba said " that is good plan. I will ask her 1st.". yugi and kaiba saw Téa Gardner and the gang. Kaiba asked Téa Gardner " I have a crush on you. will you go out with me?". Mokuba came up and heard the question. Mokuba knew Téa Gardner was going to say no. Téa Gardner said " sorry ,kaiba. It's a no. I don't feel any romantic attraction between us." in a sweet voice. Kaiba said " I guess we got do it, yugi.". Yugi said " yes we have to! We challenge Téa Gardner to a duel ! when we win, you will become kaiba's girlfriend and you must go on a date with him.". Téa Gardner said " I don't want to too, yugi.". Yugi said " if you will be kaiba's girlfriend and no one will stop that!" while yugi and kaiba activited their dueldisks.

Joey, Tristan and Duke yelled " that is a 2 vs 1 duel! That's not fair yugi and kaiba are pros!". Kaiba screamed " no one will stop me getting a girlfriend! Téa Gardner will be mine.". Joey, Tristan and Duke turned and looked at Mokuba who was pissed off. Mokuba yelled at kaiba saying " How dare you try to control my friend,Téa Gardner to do something she don't want to do! Even though you are my brother, I will not let you make her do something that she don't want to do. This is not a 2 vs 1 duel anymore, this gonna be a 2 vs 2 duel now!". yugi and kaiba screamed " don't get involved in this, Mokuba!". Mokuba said " you two made be get involved." while activiting his dueldisk. " Fine , however when we win, Mokuba will lose his vice president title of kaiba corporation and Mokua will never date or get married . Mokuba will be poor and single for the rest of his life!" kaiba and yugi screamed. Joey, Tristan and Duke yelled " that is gonna too far. ". Téa Gardner said " don't duel, Mokuba. If we lose, you will lose everything and your future will be destoryed.". Mokuba said " I know it's a big risk. But I will not let my bro and yugi control you. I am taking this risk because I care about you, Téa Gardner.". Téa Gardner was thinking in her head " Mokuba is risking it all for me? He is very good friend." while activitg her dueldisk. Yugi and kaiba said " prepare to lose !" while activiting their dueldisk. Then kaiba, yugi , Téa Gardner and kaiba said " Duel!".

Yugi went 1st. Yugi said " I play a spell, Magic drawing. I draw 2 cards. Then both of my opponents lose 1200 lifepoints. However, I can't set or play any other spell card until the end of my next turn.". Téa Gardner and Mokuba watched while their lifepoints dropped to 2800 while yugi drew 2 cards. Yugi then said " I use the monster effect of Ra's clock! I discard Ra's clock to special summon The Winged Dragon of Ra, Obelisk the Tormentor and Slifer the Sky Dragon in attack mode from my deck ignoring summoning conditions , but their effects are negated. Their attack become 300 billion! Then I set 2 cards. Turn over!". Joey, Tristan and Duke said " he is gonna go that far to just win a duel?!". kaiba said " It's my turn to shine! I draw! I will win Téa Gardner's heart. Mokuba will pay for trying to stop my plans! I play a spell, Dragon fusion bond of doom! I send my three Blue-Eyes White Dragons to the graveyard to fusion summon Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon in attack mode. Then I inflict 2750 points of damage to both of my opponents. Then I must end my turn! This is for betraying me, Mokuba!". Téa Gardner and Mokuba watched their lifepoints dropped to 50. Kaiba said " I end my turn, we got this in the bag.". Téa Gardner said " I draw! we must win! Mokuba and my's future depend on this duel! I play dark hole to destory all monsters! ". Yugi laughed while all monsters was destoryed and he said " I play a trap, Magicial judgement! since you play a spell card that destoryed monsters, you take 4000 points of damage!". " Téa Gardner!" Mokuba and the rest of the gang screamed while her lifepoints hit zero. Téa Gardner said into Mokuba's ear " Don't give up. I know you can win! I believe in you.". "Téa Gardner, I will win this duel for you." Mokuba said with tears in his eyes. " I am done yet, Mokuba. I play a trap called monster healing. since I have four monsters in my graveyard, I gain 6000 lifepoints.". Yugi laughed while his lifepoints increased to 10,000 and said " we can't lose now!". Mokuba said " My turn! I draw! I play Polymerization to fuse my 3 Blue-Eyes White Dragons to fusion summon Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon in attack mode. Then I normal summon Shining Friendship in attack mode. Then my Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon attacks kaiba directly! ". kaiba said " win this please, yugi. Also shut up Mokuba!" while kaiba's lifepoints hit zero. Yugi said " I will survive". Mokuba said " thanks to Téa Gardner's dark hole card, I wil able to win this duel this turn. I play a quick play spell, de-fusion! It returns Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon to my extra deck to special summon the 3 Blue-Eyes White Dragons that was used in the fusion in attack mode. My 3 Blue-Eyes White Dragons and my Shining Friendship attacks you directly to end this duel!". Yugi screamed " No way! My and kaiba's plan failed and we lost!" while his lifepoints went down from 10,000 to 0. "Mokuba won!" Duke, Tristan , Joey and Téa Gardner said. " I could not have won without Téa Gardner's help. so this is a victory for me and her. ". kaiba and yugi said " You may be off for the hook for now. But we will have our revenge!" and run away like cry babies.

Téa Gardner's stomatch growled and she said " I guess I am hungry" with a sweet voice. Mokuba said "I will pay for the food.". Tristan, Joey and Duke yelled " yes, free food!". Téa Gardner said " I kinda want to eat with Mokuba myself to talk since we just finished a duel of our lives. I don't mean be disrespectful to you three.". Joey, Tristan and Duke said " It's cool. Go enjoy your friendly date.". That comment made Mokuba and Téa Gardner blush really hard. Valon and Mai saw the entire duel and they said " when Mokuba and Téa Gardner get older, they will be a cute couple." to themselves. Mokuba and Téa Gardner went to eat pizzas and tacos. kaiba and yugi was spying on Mokuba and Téa Gardner 's friendly date. kaiba said " this was to suppose to be my date , not his!". Mokuba and Téa Gardner hanged out with each other alone for the rest of the day by chilling, talking and watching other people duel. kaiba and yugi was still salty about Mokuba and Téa Gardner's friendly date.


End file.
